fantastic_pretty_curefandomcom-20200214-history
HPCR26
Help Miss Erika! Heal Her Sickness! (ヘルプミスえりか！彼女の病気を癒します！''Herupu Misu Erika! Kanojo no byōki o iyashimasu!) is the twenty-sixth episode of ''HeartCatch Pretty Cure!☆Reborn and the 75th episode of the Reborn Dark Pretty Cures franchise overall. This episode focuses on Ayano trying to heal her sister's illness. Plot The battle between the Cures and Hotaru had made Erika fall sick, and Ayano asks her butler, Alfred, to look after Erika. All day at school, Ayano can't help but feel worried. After school ends, Ayano checks to see if Erika is better, but she is shocked to learn that she's gotten worse! How can Ayano heal Erika's sickness? Synopsis The episode begins when Cure Marine turned to Cure Ocean, and apologised for being so rude to her. In reality, she was so happy to have a younger sister, but she was so nervous that she was rude. Cure Ocean smiled and said that she forgave Cure Marine, and Cure Marine smiled... but she then passed out! Cure Ocean caught her, and was worried. But she hugged Cure Marine, and was excited for the adventures they would have together. She then said her catchphrase. Later on, Ayano takes Erika up to her new room, and tucks her in. Erika smiles and says that she is meant to tuck Ayano in because she's the older sister, making Ayano giggle. She left the room and closed the door, and her butler, Alfred, arrives. Alfred asks if Erika was alright, and Ayano nodded. She yawned, and decided to go to bed. That night, Ayano had a nightmare when Erika's sickness was so bad that no doctor on Earth could heal her. As the nightmare continued, Coffret woke up and knew that Ayano was having a bad dream, so he took a Heart Seed (which he had secretly kept) and used its magic on Ayano. Ayano's nightmare seemed to fade away, and she started to sleep peacefully. Coffret then went back to sleep. The next day, Erika was still sick, so before Ayano went to school, she asked her butler, Alfred, to look after Erika. After he agreed, Ayano thanked him and headed to school. All day at school, Ayano couldn't help but feel worried. She wondered how Erika was doing, when she heard her teacher say her name. Ayano apologised for being distracted, and asked for the teacher to repeat the question. Ayano then said the correct answer. After school ended, Ayano pushed past Rina and Yuri and quickly jumped into her limousine. She told the chauffeur to drive quickly, and as soon as the limousine stopped at her house, Ayano quickly ran to Alfred and asked how Erika was, but she is shocked to hear that Erika has gotten worse! Ayano is afraid that Erika will get even worse, but she jumps when she hears her phone ring. She answers the phone, and was relieved to hear that it was Rina. Rina sounded worried, and she said that Ayano was acting strange. She asks what was wrong, and Ayano began to cry. Rina then hung up, which made Ayano even more sad. Just then, the Cures all burst through the door. Hinata hugged Ayano and said that she needed some cheering up. Itsuki asked Ayano what was wrong, and Ayano said that Erika was really sick, and she didn't know what to do. Yuri then opened up her bag and brought out a book. She said that the book was a medicine book, and the knowledge that the book possesses will help Ayano heal Erika. Ayano then thanks Yuri and the Cures. That night, while Coffret is sleeping peacefully beside her, Ayano is sitting at her desk with her lamp on, reading the book. She brings out a notebook and starts to write down some notes, and Alfred quietly watches Ayano write, believing that his mistress is worried over her sister. Ayano soon yawns, and falls asleep. The next day, Erika is still sleeping, and Ayano places a wet cloth over her forehead. Ayano keeps reading the notes, when Erika starts coughing. Ayano then sits Erika up, and props her pillow. Erika stops coughing, and quietly thanks Ayano for her help. Alfred quietly watches them, and believes that Ayano may be angry with him for not healing Erika. Suddenly, Hajar appears, shocking Alfred. Ayano runs out of the room, and tells Hajar to leave them alone. Hajar then looked at Alfred's Heart Flower, which was starting to wilt. He stole it from him and merged it with the medicine book, and it turned into a Desertrian. Ayano, furious that Hajar had summoned a Desertrian from her cherished butler, transformed into Cure Ocean and got the Desertrian to go outside. She then began to fight the Desertrian, and the other Cures came to the rescue. They transformed, and helped Cure Ocean fight the Desertrian. However, the Desertrian managed to pin them down, and Cure Ocean burst into tears. She cried that she didn't want to lose any loved ones, first it was her father, who had died in an accident, then her sister, who had fallen ill, and her butler, who had been turned into a Desertrian. Suddenly, there was a flash of blue light, and Cure Marine herself came to the rescue. The Cures were shocked, especially Cure Ocean. Cure Marine said that it was Cure Ocean's love that healed her. Cure Ocean then said her catchphrase. The Desertrian began to fight again, and Cure Jewel knocked it away. Cure Marine looked shocked, and screamed that Dark Pretty Cure was back. Cure Rose said that she couldn't believe that Cure Marine didn't notice her in the battle with Hotaru. Cure Jewel summoned her Jewel Tact and performed "Jewel Blast" and the Desertrian was purified, and reverted back into a Heart Flower. The Heart Flower and crystal sphere became reunited once more, and turned back into Alfred, who was unconscious. Hajar disappeared, and the Cures reverted back into their civilian forms. Alfred woke up, and saw that Erika was feeling better. Erika nodded, and said that everything was fine. In the house, Erika apologised to Ayano for being sick, but Ayano said that if Erika was never sick, she would never have realised her dream to become a doctor. Erika said that since she is Ayano's older sister, she will cheer Ayano on, no matter what her dream is. Ayano thanked Erika, and Erika jumped on Ayano and hugged her, making everyone laugh. Major Events * Paradise ~WAKE UP~ makes its debut, replacing Flowers that Bloom, Trees that Sway. * The twenty-fifth Heart Seed is collected and put into the Heart Pot. Characters Pretty Cure * Hanasaki Hanae / Cure Rose * Kurumi Ayano / Cure Ocean * Myoudouin Hinata / Cure Sunburst * Tsukikage Rina / Cure Moonbeam * Akiyama Minako / Cure Jewel Mascots * Chypre * Coffret * Potpourri * Cologne Villains * Hajar * Desertrian Secondary Characters * Tsukikage Yuri / Cure Moonlight * Myoudouin Itsuki / Cure Sunshine * Kurumi Erika / Cure Marine * Alfred Trivia Gallery 41281952.jpeg|Cure Ocean is furious with the Desertrian HC288_zps4d6b1862.jpg|Cure Marine is scared of Cure Jewel tumblr_inline_mhlx2lcsTq1qz4rgp.png|Erika apologises to Ayano Category:HeartCatch Pretty Cure!☆Reborn Category:HeartCatch Pretty Cure!☆Reborn episodes Category:Episodes Category:HanasakiTsubomi997 Category:Reborn Dark Pretty Cures